Notes
by Edwards-Little-Lamb
Summary: Since Edward knows everything, and Bella can just use him for her schoolwork, what else do they do during the day? What about all the other students- bored out of their minds- which Edward can read-? Read some of the silly notes and IMs!
1. Emmett And His UGH, EMMETT! IM's

**Summary: Since Edward knows everything, and Bella can just use him for her schoolwork, what else do they do during the day? What about all the other students- bored out of their minds? Read their silly conversations passed by notes and through IM's!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**A/N: I hope you like this, since it's just a whole bunch of silly ideas that popped out of my head. I hope you like it!**

**Emmett And His... UGH, EMMETT! - IM's**

**Bella: **EDWARD!

**Edward:** Bella! What's going on?

**Bella:** Tell. Your. Brother. To. STOP!

**Edward:** What, what? Jasper?

**Bella:** EMMETT!

**Edward: **Oh.

**Edward has invited Emmett. Emmett has accepted.**

**Edward:** What. Have. You. DONE!

**Emmett:** Calm down, my brotha.

**Bella:** Emmett! UGH!

**Edward:** What happened?!

**Emmett:** Ahahahahahaha. Hahahahaha.

**Edward:** I could kill you right now, Emmett.

**Bella: **Edward! DON'T KILL EMMETT!

**Emmett: **Please, Edward, don't kill Emmett. Emmett only told Lauren that..

**Bella:** Keep going.

**Emmett:** That's about all, I think.

**Edward:** Bella, tell me what happened!

**Bella: **Hold on... I'll show you!

**Ten Minutes Earlier.**

**Lauren:** Bella SWAN! Who do you think you are?!

**Bella:** What? What are you talking about!?

**Lauren:** Leave Tyler ALONE!

**Bella:** I didn't do anything to Tyler!

**Lauren: **Really? Your BOYFRIENDS BROTHER doesn't seem to think so. How many boyfriends do you have, huh? FOUR?

**Bella:** EMMETT!

**Lauren:** Five, then? Emmett, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Ben... Wait till I tell EDWARD about this!

**Bella:** Emmett was trying to get you to do this to me! I would never cheat on Edward!

**Lauren: **Really? Funny. Emmett seems to think otherwise! I've always hated you, BELLA!

**Lauren has logged off.**

**Ten Minutes Later.**

**Bella:** Do you see, Edward?

**Edward:** Hmmm...

**Bella: **What, Edward?

**Edward:** ARE you cheating on me?

**Bella:** NO!

**Emmett: **Wahahahaha!

**Emmett has logged off.**

**Edward:** Bella! I can't believe you!

**Edward has logged of**f.

**Bella:** I'm coming downstairs! I'm going to kill you, Emmett!

**Bella has logged off.**


	2. My Choices Notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters... I simply borrow them for my (not twisted use) girlish pleasure. :**

**A/N: If you have any ideas for the notes and/or IM's, then please post it in a review! The next chapter will be dedicated to you! Thanks. **

**My Choices - Notes**

Bella

_Edward_

Edward? I have decided, here in Trig, to run over my choices.

_Interesting. Choices for what?_

My career path(s).

_Okay, acting is out. What other choices do you have? Cashier at Newton's?_

Yes, actually. Working at Newton's as always been my dream job.

_You've never told me about that specific dream._

Edward. It's not really a dream job of mine. I already have that job.

_I knew that, Bella. That's why _I'm _passing Trig._

Not funny. You know I'm passing, too.

_Actually, it's _very_ funny._

Well. Teaching Trig is now out, along with acting.

_Well, now what?_

I could be a lawyer.

_Um._

You're supposed to support me, Edward.

_I'm just thinking._

And...?

_I think that not everyone would agree with you like I would._

At least I can win you over.

_Hmm. Yes, at least. _

So now what? I don't have much left.

_Don't be silly, Bella. You have a lot left._

I suppose that I could be a pro wrestler.

_Not happening._

Why? I could be one of those cool girl ones in the super short-shorts... oh, and a cape!

_As long as your my girlfriend, you are not wearing super short-shorts or a cape._

It's all fake, Edward.

_The super short-shorts and the cape is totally _real.

Yup. And so are my aspirations.

_I have a great idea for your career._

Do tell!

_How about..._

The suspense is killing me, Edward.

_Well, I just want to make sure..._

You don't have an idea, do you?

_Not one._


	3. Poser IM's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters... I merely borrow them for my own girlish pleasure. Yes, girlish pleasure. :**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed- I appreciate it so much, especially since this is my second Fan-Fic or whatever it's called. :b**

**And I'm still waiting on those ideas! I'm on the verge of writers block! :O The horror!**

**Read, now. :**

**Poser – IM's**

**Emmett: **Edward.

**Bella: **No. This is _Bella._

**Emmett: **I'm guessing that Edward is behind you, reading over your shoulder.

**Bella: **And what if you guessed right?

**Emmett: **Then kudos to me.

**Bella: **Kudos to you.

**Emmett: **Hahaha. So I _was _right.

**Bella: **Yeah, whatever.

**Emmett: **Put Edward on.

**Bella: **This is Edward, Em. What's up?

**Emmett: **If I asked you to believe what I'm about to say, would you?

**Bella: **What would I do?

**Emmett: **Believe me, Edward. Really. Stop being Rosalie.

**Edward has signed on. **

**Edward: **I'm telling Rosalie you said that!

**Emmett: **Edward?

**Bella:** No, this is Edward.

**Emmett: **That's not possible.

**Edward: **Anything is possible. We're vampires, for gods sake.

**Jacob has signed on.**

**Jacob: **And I am a werewolf.

**Bella: **Yes, I believe you are.

**Jacob: **ROTFLMAOLOL.

**Bella: **What the heck?

**Jacob has signed off.**

**Emmett: **ROTFLMAOLOL.

**Edward: **Not funny, Em.

**Emmett: **What? This is Rosalie, Edward.

**Bella: **I'm Edward!

**Edward: **I'm Edward- how would I know my own password if it wasn't Edward?

**Alice has signed on.**

**Alice: **Hey guys, it's Jasper!

**Bella has reported Alice. Alice has logged off.**

**Bella: **What is going on.

**Edward: **Bella, everyone is on the wrong accounts!

**Emmett: **We got that already... Edward. Or whoever you may be.

**Edward: **It's Edward!

**Bella: **This is Edward!

**Edward: **Bella, I know how much you want to be me. It's okay. Let it out.

**Bella: **Arg!

**Bella has signed off.**

**Emmett: **No, seriously. Who are you?

**Edward: **Bella.

**Edward has signed off.**

**Emmett: **Mwahahahaha.

**Rosalie has signed on.**

**Rosalie: **Hey, it's Bella.

**Emmett: **Hello Edward.

**Rosalie: **Dammit!

**Rosalie has signed off and Carlisle has signed on.**

**Emmett: **Great day, isn't it?

**Carlisle: **A very great day, Esme.

**Emmett: **DAMN.

**Emmet has signed off and Carlisle has signed off.**


	4. I Repeat Notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters... I merely borrow them for my own girlish pleasure. Yes, girlish pleasure.**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to justrememberhe prefersbrunets for the only idea I got! It's a great idea- so I took it! I hope you have trademarked or copyrighted or anything:**

**I hope that I got it right! :b**

**Repeat - Notes**

Bella

_Alice_

_Hey, Bella._

Hola amigo. ¿Cómo estás?

_Uh. I'll have Edward help you on Spanish later. I have something to ask._

¿de qué color es?

_I don't know if you realized it, but you just asked me what color it is._

Oh. I'll have Edward help me later, then. What is it, Alice?

_I'd like to go... shopping._

No.

_Why not?_

I don't like to shop- you know that.

_Yes, I do know that. But you know I didn't used to like blood. People change what they like all the time._

Bite me, then. Maybe I'll have more of a tolerance for shopping.

_Bella, Bella, Bella. _

Alice, Alice, ALICE! I am not going shopping, okay?

_Let me just ask, Bella. WHAT IS SO BAD ABOUT SHOPPING?It's not like I'll let you pay for it or anything!_

That definitely turns me off. I don't like it when you use your money on me.

_Okay, at least I know one answer now._ _But I know there's more._

If there is more, which I'm not saying there is, it's not like I would tell you.

_This is just an assumption, kay? You have more to say, but you won't tell me because it's embarrassing._

Something like that.

_Bella, I know you. I also know that it's something silly._

Like what?

_Like being afraid that you'll look bad next to the dress-forms._

...

_You're afraid that you'll look bad next to the dress-forms? _

Maybe.

_Bella, that is absolutely ridiculous! The dress-forms aren't even real!_

So? They're perfect and skinny and pretty. I bet a lot of people are jealous of dress-forms.

_Would you like to take a vote?_

That's okay.

_See? No one is envious of an inanimate object._

We haven't even done the vote.

_I repeat myself. Would you like to take a vote?_

Permítaseme repetir a mí mismo. NO.

**A/N: If no one knows Spanish (don't worry- I used a Google translator), these are the translations.**

**Hola amigo. ¿Cómo estás? - Hello friend. How are you?**

**¿de qué color es? - What color is it?**

**Permítaseme repetir a mí mismo. NO. - Let me repeat myself. NO.**

**Hope I did well! It was done in a rush, so if there are any problems with it, please let me know!**


	5. Rockband IM's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters... I merely borrow them for my own girlish pleasure. I also do not own Rockband, All The Small Things, or Dani California! WHAT DO I OWN?!**

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't gotten any Notes done in DAYS. I'm so sorry! : This is a silly, one page chat.**

**Rockband – IM's**

**Emmett: **You guys have to come downstairs right now!

**Edward: **Ahahahahahaha... Hahahahahahaha.

**Emmett: **What the fudge?!

**Edward: **Oh, sorry. BELLA! Stop!

**Bella has entered the chat.**

**Bella: **Teehee, sorry Edward. :bbb

**Edward: **Hahahaha. That's okay...

**Emmett: **Oh. My. GAWD. :

**Bella: **Okay, why do you want us downstairs, Em?

**Emmett: **You have to come play with me!

**Bella: **Play what?

**Edward: **Rockband.

**Emmett: **Always I know you'll be at my show!

**Edward: **Ugh..

**Emmett: **Watching, waiting.

**Bella: **What?

**Emmett: **Nanananananananana!

**Edward: **Work sucks, I know...

**Emmett: **She left me roses by the stairs!

**Bella: **Little surprises let me know she cares!

**Edward: **Emmett, why must you get us into it?

**Bella: **Shhh! Instrumental break!

**Emmett: **Say it ain't so, I will not go!

**Bella:** Turn the lights off, carry me home!

**Edward: **Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill!

**Emmett: **The night will go on!

**Bella: **My little windmill!

**Emmett: **Will you play with me, now?

**Edward: **California, resttttt innnn peaceeee!

**Bella: **Edward.

**Edward: **Simultaneous release!

**Emmett: **Edward, no.

**Edward: **California show your teeth!

**Bella: **EDWARD! If you want to sing, I'll let you do that part! We have to go downstairs!

**Edward: **Bella's my priestess, I'm your priest!

**Emmett: **I'll get the mic set up for you, Edward.

**Edward: **Yeah yeah!

**Emmett has signed off.**

**Bella: **Edward, I'm going too. I CALL DRUMS!

**Bella has signed off.**

**Edward: **I'm a cowboy! On a steel horse I ride! And I'm wanted! _Wanted! _DEAD OR ALIVE!


	6. Rockband Scores & Commentary!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry that I haven't updated in _forever! _I hope that you find this as funny as I did, and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanks! :**

**RockBand Scores & Commentary**

By An Innocent Witness

_Before you read, keep in mind that Jasper did not play, since he is a party pooper, and Emmett sang him the "Party Pooper" song countless times until Jasper was forced to try to replace Bella and failed immediately. Since this time, Emmett has only sung the "Party Pooper" song to him, but never asked him to play in his band again... Until two weeks after; Emmett said that Jasper was messing with his head._

**Band One – The Name Has Been Advised To Be Kept Private**

**Edward: **After hopelessly going for Expert on the mic, Edward experienced what Emmett likes to call a "smack down" from Alice. Who knew she could play RB on Expert? Edward didn't- obviously. He blamed it on the choice of band name, which Alice, Bella, and Rosalie picked. He'd rather that be kept private and I complied. After the "Dani California" incident which he also would like not to be mentioned, he acted like the sullen, depressed guy he was.

**Emmett: "**The Master of the Guitar" who conveniently went on Easy. Unfortunately for him, Edward failed, Emmett following suit soon after because, apparently, "Edward didn't go to band rehearsal" and also "messed everything up for him". "His night was ruined", as said in his very own words. He continued to whine on like a child about Edward sucking (which everyone agreed with). Everyone teased him immensely.

**Bella: **Shockingly the best at the drums, besides Alice ("Who happens to be able to do everything" Edward commented after all bands played). Towards the end of the night, Emmett called her "A freaking vampire if he's ever seen one" for her brisk and swift reflexes.

**Overall, the band who's name would prefer not to be said sucked.**

**Band Two - Stalka's**

**Jacob: **He showed up, surprising us all, and scaring the crap out of Esme, and PO-ing Rosalie till the end of the night. At the beginning of the song, he was absolutely awful. His voice is like a wolf's howl, except more screechy, like Leah's. It was because he was complaining about the smell, which is what he said. Eventually he got the groove of things, still failing to impress an Edward-occupied Bella. "Lose one, win one" is what he muttered repeatedly throughout the night.

**Sam: **The worst of the group, Sam should only be Alpha/Beta outside of the Cullen house, and keep out of any ranks at all in the Cullen house. That is all to be said.

**Leah: S**he hit the damn drums so hard that the drumsticks broke, but really, she did well- even though she had to use her horny (hah, no, not like that- even though Sam was there) hands to forcefully try to push the drum set down into the basement.

**Overall, I would give the Stalka's a place between the two next bands. It sucked and it didn't. At the same time.**

**Band Three – The Pixies**

**Alice: **Beat Edward's ass to the floor and made it look dainty. That's all that needs to be said, since we have been notified- yet again- not to allude to Alice's ass-whooping, although I'm sure that Alice has already posted it on YouTube. Look it up- I almost peed myself when I witnessed it.

**Rosalie: **The most... physical of the group, if anything. Her perfectly manicured fingers played the color-coded buttons to perfection, and ended the song with a tiger roar toward a sulking Emmett and impure hand gestures. I have been alerted to explain it in full detail, but I think you get the picture, and personally, I think that it should not be repeated to the public, even though Alice already told us that it was going on YouTube. I advise you to not look it up.

**Bella: **Sucked... No, it was really good. Damn her and her clumsy reflexes which just so happen to come in handy during RB (Emmett said that, actually)!

**Overall, The Pixie's did well, but were not half as good as the next band that played.**

**Band Four – The 'Rents**

**Esme: **Who knew she could sing 29 Fingers by the Konks and bake cookies at the _same time_? That woman is amazing; I wish that she was my mother.

**Carlisle: **Oh my Carlisle. That is all.

**Charlie: **I thought that Bella's skillz came from her spunky mother, but apparently, they came from the police Chief. After the successful song, Charlie shocked us all with a victory dance which you can see in a Soulja Boy music video. It was fascinating, I must say.

**Overall, The 'Rents _rocked the place down._**


End file.
